


The Spatula Adventures

by kanesexual



Series: Touriko Week 2018 [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Day 2, F/F, Fluff, Touriko Week 2018, toukas running away from yoriko like im running away from my responsibilites, wtf do i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanesexual/pseuds/kanesexual
Summary: Touka steals Yoriko’s spatula and makes a deal to give it back. It didn’t work out as she planned.-Day 2| Role Swap / Stars / “That’s no fair!”Read on Tumblr!Prompts





	The Spatula Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> I have no i dea wtf is up with the title, so

"Touka, no!"

Ignoring her girlfriend, she grabs Yoriko's spatula and runs to the living room. Hopping over the sofa, she turns to look at Yoriko. Snickering at the her disheveled hair, she waves the spatula teasingly in the air, watching as Yoriko stopped to take a breather.

"Touka, please," she huffs. "I need that to flip my pancakes."

Smirking, she holds the utensil as high as she can. "That's too bad. Maybe you should come and get it."

Giggling at her girlfriend, she stares as Yoriko stands in front of her, pouting. "Touka! That's no fair! You're taller than me."

Leaning down and pecking Yoriko's lips, she smiles and dashes to their shared bedroom and locking the door. Hearing a knock on a door, she snickers.

"Touka! That's not fair!"

"Too bad!"

"Come on! Open the door, Touka! I don't want my pancakes to burn."

Grinning at the desperation in Yoriko's voice, she unlocks the door and laughs when her girlfriend rushes in to the room, arms flailing. Hold up the utensil as high as she could, she starts speaking. "If you give me a kiss, I'll give you the spatula. Deal?"

"What- no. Touka just-"

"Yoriko, come on. Just a quick one." Tapping her lips with her finger, she smiles. "Right here."

"Ok, fine."

Watching as Yoriko leaned forward she closed her eyes, waiting for Yoriko's lips on hers. Instead, she felt the spatula being ripped from her hands. Snapping her eyes open, she glares at the blonds retreating form.

"Yoriko! That's no fair!"

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Touriko Week!!


End file.
